The Scarlet Green lantern
by Guardian of Earth 2
Summary: When a metahuman erases barrys memories, he only remembers four things. One of those thing is his College roommate hal jordan. Will barry and hal start dating or will they be enemys forever.


**Okay for this story it's set in the flash season 2 between episodes 9 and 10. Please tell me if I'm going fast or typos. Also it says justice league but it really is the flashes characters. I do not own anything by DC comics.Hope you like like.**

 **The fastest what**

The flash A.K.A Barry Allen was running down the street of central city, chasing after Kyle Rogers. A robber who just robbed a bank with half a million dollars. Just where was he? " Cisco where could he be" Barry asked.

" i can't find him, no matches on the traffic cams" Cisco said.

" Barry I just checked the security cameras at the central city bank and it looks like he got in cab, number 1268" Caitlin said through ciscos mike. Barry ran down the streets looking for the cab . Then he saw it, Kyle had a gun at the drivers head telling him where to go. Barry ran to the taxi punching the gun out of kyles hand. Then he grabbed and took Rogers to the empty construction site.

" Kyle Rogers you're under arrest " flash said. Kyles eyes turned bright yellow. This messed with Barry's head

" Barry don't look into his eyes " Cisco said

" or I get the money and you don't remember " Kyle hissed back. Barry put his hands on his head. He had to run get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. So he ran and when he got their he felt lost with his thoughts, not being able to remember.

" Barry you okay " Caitlin said . Barry passed out .

The next thing Barry saw was joe and Cisco talking. " so Rogers is a metahuman, is he related to rainbow raider

" their cousins , what did the people at the bank do" Cisco asked. Barry sat up not remembering who they were .

" they remembered nothing " joe saw Barry . " hey Barry how you felling "

" who's Barry " Barry asked . At this time Caitlin, iris and Eddie came close to Barry .

" your Barry , Barry Allen , Cisco start a brain scan " joe ordered. Cisco ran over to his computer.

" I'm Barry , I don't remember me begin barry or anything else , who are you people and what's a brain scan" Barry said . All he felt was overwhelmed, " who were these people " he thought. Was he kidnapped and had surgery done on him or was he in a hospital he didn't remember.

" what about the fastest man alive " iris asked?

" the fastest who " Barry said . At that time Barry got up and Eddie tossed him a sweatshirt. He put it on.

" do you remember anything " joe asked .

" yeah , a news paper article that says " NORA ALLEN MURDERED BY HUSBAND " , iron heights prison , a red bolt of lightning and Hal Jordan." Barry said.

" Hal Jordan " iris said . Cisco came back to the group around Barry.

" okay it looks like Barry's brain speeded through his thoughts when he was forgetting them . So these memories should be the last he thought of last befor all classic bump head and forget everything" Cisco said.

" are any of you my parents or brothers and sisters " Barry said breathing fast .

" none of them are your siblings ,but I'm your adopted father and this is iris your step sister and her husband Eddie " joe said as he pointed to iris and Eddie.

" wait , Nora Allen , is that my mom " Barry asked.

" yes " joe answered

" my dad killed my mom " Barry said putting his hand on his head.

" no your dad didn't kill your mom . Your mom was killed by a man named eaobard thawen, he killed your mom" Caitlin said . Barry started walking around the room , what could he do now . He'd just find out about his mom being murdered he need hal Jordan.

" I'm going to coast city I got to talk to Hal " Barry said walking out of the cortex.

" who's Hal Jordan " Cisco asked .

" Barry's college room mate. He's a fighter pilot at coast city, Barry never saw it but he tried flirting with him before they graduated. We told Barry to stay away because he had a criminal record that was fake. Barry needs to see him because it's the only person he remembers" joe said. The flash separated with joe and Eddie going to CCPD, iris going central city picture news and the rest of the members staying at S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry headed to coast city thinking all of what he remembers.

 **Flashback to end of season 1**

Barry ducked under reverse flashes fist and ran around fighting him . Soon he was being chock and was about to have his heart crushed. Eddie thawen had a gun in his hand about to shoot himself when rainbow raider and wheaten wizard came behind the wormhole.

Raiders eyes glowed red and looked at wizard " that man killed your brother, kill him" he said. Wizard began to shoot icicles at the reverse flash. But he kept catching them , but whether wizard shot two . One at his leg and one at his chest, both really fast . Reverse flash caught the one going for his leg but he was two slow to catch the chest icicles. It stabbed him and he fell to the ground.

Reverse flash laid their dying " you shouldn't have done that , you need me Barry, you need " then he died . Barry got up and looked at the metahumans

" don't arrest us flash ,detective west told us to do this. Wheather wizard said . Then they disappeared. Team flash put reverse flashs body in a coffin and shoot him back to his time after the singularity. Iris and Eddie got married and Barry started thinking about his love life. Then they disbanded for four months .

 **So that's my beginning for this story , get ready for Barry and Hal to reunite and what he he thinks of girls. Also after those four months the beginning of season 2 happend until now and pattie is not in this story. Please tell me how this chapter is , and please give me ideas on two superheroes you want to see some action or romance happen.**


End file.
